


Scrapyard

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn, Scrapyard, Smut, bottom!Castiel, destiel smut, idek i don't have a life, idk - Freeform, it's gr9 tho, kinda car sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☆☆☆<br/>Background: Castiel's friend Benny owns a scrapyard and Castiel's there hanging out with him, when he sees a handsome stranger working there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapyard

"Who..." Castiel gulped. "Uh, who is he?"  
Benny looked over to the guy and then back to Cas. "That's Dean. He helps me out for a few weeks."  
"Oh. Uh, okay." Castiel took a sip from his coke and tried not to stare too much at Dean. But... damn. He was hot.  
He didn't wear a shirt, because of the heat and when he carried the tires, the muscles in his arms thrusted out dangerously sexy.  
"Hey Cas."  
Cas frowned and looked over to Benny.  
"You, uh, got some drool here," he said and pointed to his left mouth angle.  
Castiel gave him a bitchface and rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha. Funny."  
Benny laughed and poured down the rest of his beer. Then he hit on Cas' shoulder. "Come, I can introduce you."  
"What?!" Castiel's eyes widened. "Uh, no."  
"C'mon, Cassie," Benny grinned. "Don't be shy."  
Benny walked over to Dean.  
"Dammit, Benny, no!" Castiel hissed, but it was too late. "Hey, Dean," Benny said. "That's my friend Castiel." Then he looked over to Castiel. "Cas, that's Dean."  
"Uhh, hi," Castiel mumbled and he felt how his face became red.  
Dean nodded towards him and winked. "Hey."  
In this moment, Benny's phone rang. "Damn, that's Meg," he said when he looked at the display. "Gotta talk," he said and then left.  
 _Jesus, Benny, no!_ Castiel thought helpless when Benny left him alone with Dean.  
"Guess I can make a break," Dean said and then leaned against one of the tires.  
Castiel gulped and looked down to the ground, because otherwise he'd just be staring at Dean's body.  
"So how long do you know Benny?" he asked Castiel.  
"Uhh, a few months. Almost a year, I think."  
"Almost a year," Dean repeated and then stepped closer to Castiel. "And he never told me he had such a cute friend."  
Castiel blushed and looked down to the ground.  
"I know Benny since almost six years now," Dean said. "And I know Meg too. So I can say for sure that they will be talking for at least half an hour."  
Castiel didn't know what he should say, but even if he knew, he was pretty sure, that his voice didn't work.  
"So what do you wanna do in those thirty minutes?" Dean asked and then stepped even closer to Castiel, so close, that his chest almost touched Castiel's crossed arms.  
Castiel looked up to him, his mouth fell open, but he couldn't say anything.  
Dean laid his thumb on Castiel's lower lip and then raised questioningly an eyebrow. Castiel just nodded and in the next moment, Dean's lips laid on his and they kissed each other passionately.  
Castiel moaned when he let his hands glide over Dean's sweaty chest, discovering all the small bumps and unevennesses. "I know where we can go," Dean mumbled against his lips before he kissed him another time briefly and then pulled him to the back of the scrapyard, to the bodywork of an old Chevy Impala.  
"Car sex," he said and smirked. "Always the best."  
He bend down to Castiel and began to kiss him again. His hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
"Top or bottom?" he asked Cas while he fumbled on the button of his jeans.  
"Uh what?" Castiel asked confused. He was distracted from the thin line of hair, tracing from Dean's navel down, until it disappeared in his pants.  
"Do you wanna be top or bottom?" Dean asked again. Then he frowned. "This isn't your first time, is it?"  
"No." Castiel shook his head. "I was just, uhh, distracted," he said, still staring at Dean's chest.  
Dean laughed quietly and then laid his hand under Cas' chin to lift his head up and kiss him. "You're cute. But you still didn't answer my question."  
"Uhh." Castiel hesitated. It was a stupid thought, but what if Dean would judge him if he'd admit that he'd rather bottomed? "I don't know," he said then.  
Dean shook his head and then pulled him closer. "Are you okay with being bottom? Because I would really love to fuck your ass," he said and laid his hands on Castiel's ass, pulling him tight against himself.  
"Yes," Castiel gasped, when he felt Dean's erection pressing against his own.  
Dean smirked and then kissed him again, before he opened the door to the Impala.  
Castiel opened his pants and before he could do it by himself, Dean grabbed the waistband of them and pulled them together with Cas' underwear down.  
He licked over his lips and then laid his fingers around Castiel's erection. When he started moving his hand, Castiel gasped and buried his hands in Dean's shoulders.  
"Oh you look beautiful like that," Dean muttered in a rough voice. "Makes me change my plans." He kisses Castiel one more time, before he pushes him down on the Impala's leather seat. His hand lays still around Castiel's dick.  
"Dean you..." Castiel gasped. "I won't last long if you... uh-" He moaned loud when Dean grabbed his cock firmer.  
"Don't worry." Dean bent over him and kissed him.  
Then he pulled back and opened his own pants and shove them together with his underwear down. His green eyes darkened from lust and he licked over his lips when he bend over Castiel. He traced his fingers over Castiel's lips, before he gently shoved them inside his mouth. Castiel sucked on them, trailing his tongue around them, making them wet.  
After a while Dean pulled them out of his mouth and kissed him again.  
"Tell me if I hurt you," he said and then pushed the first finger inside Castiel. Castiel moaned and tried to change his position to get Dean's finger deeper inside him.  
"More," he moaned.  
"Mhh. You're greedy," Dean said. "I like this." The second finger followed the first and soon after this the third. Castiel was just a moaning mass, Dean's fingers moving and rotating inside him, pressing against his prostate every now and then.  
"Dean please!" he moaned.  
Dean smirked. "You ready?"  
"Yes!" Cas gasped. "More than ready."  
"Good." Dean pulled his fingers out of Castiel and then slowly pushed his cock inside him.  
They both moaned over how good it felt. Castiel felt completely filled out by Dean and he lifted his hips to press himself closer to Dean.  
"So tight," Dean moaned and bent down to kiss Castiel. "So wonderfully tight," he mumbled against Castiels neck and kissed him, while he began to thrust inside him. Castiel moaned and bucked his hips against Dean's thrusts. He moaned Dean's name and buried his fingers in Dean's hair, pulling him down to kiss him.  
Dean thrusted harder inside him, it was a constant struggle between pain and unbelievable stimulation. Every time Dean thrusted against his prostate, Castiel had to bite his lower lip, to not cry out loud. He wouldn't last much longer.  
Dean growled quietly and began nibbling at Castiel's neck and his chest. He thrusted faster and deeper.  
Castiel's head fell back and he let out a loud moan and in the next moment he came. His hips bucked up against Dean's thrust and his cum shot all over his and Dean's stomach. Dean came too, right after him. He moaned Castiel's name and thrusted a few more times hard inside him, before he collapsed on top of him.  
Castiel moaned quietly and brushed his fingers through Dean's hair.  
"That was... so good," Dean mumbled and pressed a few small kisses on Castiel's chest. "Uh-huh."  
"Do you think our half hour is already over?"  
"I don't know. But I don't care. I don't wanna get up."  
"Good. Because me neither."  



End file.
